BETRAYER
by ButterflyJOY137
Summary: Kyuhyun menceraikan Sooyoung hanya demi Sungmin, Sungmin menjadi orang dibalik retaknya rumah tangga Kyuhyun. Dendam apa yang membuat Sungmin melakukan hal ini? Apa sebenarnya kesalahan Sooyoung hingga Kyuhyun menceraikannya? GS KYUMIN DLDR! RnR! FULL NC KYUMIN!
1. Chapter 1

***BETRAYER***

**.**

**.**

**ButterflyJOY137**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Sooyoung**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family**

**.**

**Rate: T to M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: GOD, All cast milik orang tuanya, saya Cuma minjem nama aja, ide cerita terinspirasi dari kehidupan artis dan saya olah sesuai kemampuan saya^^**

**.**

**Warning: GS, TYPO(S), SEX CONTENT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**HAPPY READING  
.**

**enJOY~**

"Emhh.. hah mppphh Kyuh- "

Langit gelap tanpa bintang menghiasi Seoul saat itu, suara gemericik air hujan menjadi alunan music romantis yang mengiringi. Hawa dingin yang menyergap menggelitik kulit seolah bukanlah halangan berarti bagi kedua insan yang sedang membagi kasih ini, pergulatan lidah, desahan, kecipakan saliva menjadi rutinitas 'kasih sayang' mereka.

Tangan si pria menyelusup ke dalam daster tidur sang wanita, tangan liahnya mengelus sayang badan sang wanita seolah badan tersebut sayang untung di lewatkan.

"Ahhh.. "

Sebuah French Kiss yang romantis. Meski ini bukan yang pertama untung mereka dan kurasa bukan yang terakhir pula, akan tetapi sensasi yang ditimbulkan tetaplah sama kedua insan ini begitu terlena seolah hanyut dalam buayan nafsu yang tertutupi dengan kata 'cinta', tangan lentik si wanita seolah tak ingin ketinggalan memanjakan sang pujaan hati, kedua tangan lentiknya mengelus dada si pria yang tertutupi kemeja kerja mencetak otot –otot perut sang pria, perlahan tangan itu mengelus tonjolan tengah yang berada di bawah perut kotak itu.

"Ahhh.. Min –ah"

Pagutan itu terlepas, entah karena pasokan udara yang menurun atau karena sentuhan erotis sang wanita, yang jelas sekarang si pria tengah menikmati usapan 'lembut' pada bagian sensitifnya kedua mata onix itu menutup semakin menambah kesan erotisme mereka. Seringaian tercetak dari bibir sang wanita, ia meremas 'junior' sang pria kasar.

"Arghhtt!"

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya saat dirasa sentuhan penuh 'kenikmatan' itu lenyap, ia menatap sayu Sungmin menginginkan kembali 'daerahnya' di manjakan.

"Kkkhh, kurasa cukup untuk hari ini, kurasa istrimu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang" Sungmin berjalan mendekati sofa di apartemen mewahnya itu meneguk wine merah yang tersaji disana.

"Kau mau menghentikannya saat aku sudah 'ON'?! Kau jahat Chagiya!" Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin kemudian memeluknya manja.

"Hahah masih ada hari esok Kyu. Kita bisa bertemu besok kurasa aku free besok, datanglah ketempat latihan besok"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin menuntun "Aku mau sekarang! Bukannya besok! Kau tak lihat 'DIA' menengang karenamu?"

Sungmin terkekeh menanggapi rengekan Kyuhyun "Kyuh, bahkan sebelum kesini kita melakukannya! Apa tak cukup? Kita melakukannya sampai beberapa kali!. Tempat latihan, toilet, bahkan di dalam mobil! Kau ini tak lelah apa?"

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibir tebalnya, ia menatap Sungmin sebal "Karena kau terlalu menggoda! Aish semuanya salahmu! Dalam keadaan diam saja kau bisa membuatku terangsang"

"Hahah bahkan aku tak melakukan apa –apa Kyu, hujannya sudah berhenti sebaiknya kau pulang istri dan anakmu menunggu di rumah mereka pasti kecewa kalau tahu kau bukannya berada di kantor malah menemani 'simpanan'nya disini"

"Kau bukan simpananku! Kau kekasihku, jangan pernah katakana kata 'menjijikan' itu lagi aku tak suka! Lagi pula aku akan segera menceraikannya, dan secepatnya aku akan menikahimu"

CUPP

Sungmin terdiam menerima kecupan singkat penuh ketulusan dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Sungmin,"Aku tahu aku tampan Min, tapi sampai kapan kau akan berdiam seperti itu?"

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya "Jangan besar kepala Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Hahah! Itu kenyataan sayang" Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan tangan menjinjing tas kerja Kyuhyuh. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan Sungmin merapikan dasi Kyuhyun.

"Cha, Yeobo kau terlihat tampan, selamat bekerja. Pulang cepat aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu"

"Hahah. Araseo Yeobo, kau jaga rumah jangan biarkan lelaki lain bertamu kesini araseo?"

"Humppthh Hahahaha"

Keduanya tertawa terbahak mengingat betapa konyolnya ulah mereka, kyuhyun terdiam saat ia dihadapkan oleh pemandangan wajah cantik Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum dengan semua keindahan yang terpancar di dirinya, ia menatap Sungmin intens tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Sungmin. Rasa hangat menjalar pada pipi bulat itu, selalu sentuhan itu mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, Sungmin bukanlah seorang yang 'bodoh' dalam urusan percintaan ia amat mengerti saat –saat wanita jatuh cinta dan ia paham apa yang ia rasakan sekarang terhadap Kyuhyun.

Meski sering ia pungkiri rasa itu, tetapi hati kecilnya berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya. Jika saja rasa itu bisa tersalurkan bebas tanpa adanya palangan pintu yang menghalangi, tentulah sebuah kebahagian yang tak terkira ia dapat, pikirnya.

"Sebentar lagi adegan tadi akan selalu menemani hari hari kita. Bersabarlah"

"Hmm, aku akan selalu bersabar untukmu"

DRTT DRRRTT

Kyuhyun merogoh ponselnya, saat dirasa benda canggih itu bergetar, Sungmin menolehkan pandangannya pada layar ponsel Kyuhyun melihat ID sang penelpon

"Sooyoung.." Sungmin sengaja mengeraskan suaranya entah apa maksudnya, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin,

"Angkatlah, aku tak akan melarangmu mengangkat telepon dari istrimu" Sungmin tersenyum, Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa tak enak dengan Sungmin tapi mau bagaimana lagi untuk kesekian kalinya ia menyakiti Sungmin benaknya.

"Oh! Ada apa?"

"_Kyuh, aku tahu kau masih marah padaku. Tapi untuk kali ini aku mohon Minji tak mau tidur dia terus menangis, ia ingin melihat appanya. Kau sering lembur akhir –akhir ini, anakmu merindukanmu Kyu"_

"Aku akan pulang tunggulah"

PLIPP

"Anakmu ingin bertemu denganmu, cepatlah kau pulang bukan maksudku untung mengusirmu tapi malaikat kecil itu lebih membutuhkanmu dari pada aku"

Kyuhyun terenyuh dengan ucapan Sungmin "Aku akan pulang, kau melupakakan sesuatu. Dia bukan anakku Min!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi dia masih kecil, dia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang orang tuanya perbuat. Untuk kali ini sampai dia bisa mengerti arti kehidupan berlakulah seperti kau Ayahnya"

"Karena kau yang menyuruhku akan ku coba itu, tetapi keputusanku bercerai dengan Sooyoung sudah bulat. Hanya kau yang aku cinta saat ini"

"Aku tahu, pergilah kasian mereka menunggumu"

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Saranghae"

"Naddo"

Tubuh tegap Kyuhyun hilang di balik pintu apartemen Sungmin, menyisakan Sungmin yang terduduk memijat dahinya pelan. Bayangan masa lalu menghampiri gadis kelinci itu, sebuah dendam masa lalu yang telah merenggut satu nyawa yang amat ia kasihi datang menghantui.

"Oppa, aku melakukan ini semua karenamu kuharap kau tak akan marah padaku" lirihnya.

Tak ada satupun manusia yang menginginkan dirinya menjadi 'penjahat' kurasa pilihan hidup didampingi sang takdir yang membuat manusia menjadi seseorang yang 'tidak baik' begitu pula Sungmin, hati kecilnya selalu melarang berbuat seperti ini, tapi setiap ia mencoba berhenti bayangan kesakitan serta air mata itu kembali menghantui menumbuhkan kembali sang dendam yang meredup karena belas kasihan.

Sungmin melangkah menuju kamarnya, beristirahat untuk hari esok yang lebih baik ia berharap ketika dirinya terbangun semua akan kembali pada kehidupan yang lebih baik bersama berbahagia dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai sehingga dendam ini tak pernah tumbuh dalam dirinya.

**TBC / DELETE **

**Note: Anyeong reader^^, ini ff kedua aku yang ratenya M semoga suka. Kalo responnya bagus aku terusin kalo jelek anggep aja ini END. Segitu aja dulu Anyeong^^**

**Bandung, 12 Desember 2012**


	2. Chapter 2

***BETRAYER***

**.**

**.**

**ButterflyJOY137**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Sooyoung**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family**

**.**

**Rate: T to M**

**.**

**Disclaimer: GOD, All cast milik orang tuanya, saya Cuma minjem nama aja, ide cerita terinspirasi dari kehidupan artis dan saya olah sesuai kemampuan saya^^**

**.**

**Warning: GS, TYPO(S), SEX CONTENT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**HAPPY READING  
.**

**enJOY~**

**.  
**

_CHO's house_

CKLEKK

"Kyuhyun –ah!" Sooyoung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, tergambar jelas raut kelelahan di wajah cantiknya. Tanpa menoleh kearah Sooyoung Kyuhyun melangkah menuju pintu kamar tempat 'Anak'nya biasa tidur. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar bercat merah itu hati-hati,

"Dia tertidur! Seharian ia menangis bahkan tak makan. Ia bilang ia merindukanmu". Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Sooyoung muncul di belakang Kyuhyun tanpa maksud mengagetkan.

"Baguslah" terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup, lagi Kyuhyun menganggap Sooyoung taka da ia berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah Sooyoung . Hati Sooyoung sakit saat menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun, sehina apapun ia tetaplah seorang manusia yang ingin di hargai bukan begitu?.

Sooyoung menunduk berusaha menutupi air matanya yang mengalir keluar, akan tetapi seberapa ia berusaha menahan segala sakitnya ia tak mampu. Isakan itu meluncur lancar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kyuh –hiks ma.. aaf –hiks"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara isakan Sooyoung, ia terdiam mencoba mendengar apa yang akan wanita tinggi itu ucapkan.

"Aku –hiks, aku tahu aku bersalah padamu. Tapi apakah kau tak bisa memaafkanku –hiks, sejujurnya aku amat tersakiti oleh sikapmu –hiks"

"…"

"Kyuh –hiks hiks" Kedua tangan Sooyoung menutupi kedua mata indahnya.

"Diamlah, hentikan semua air mata palsumu aku muak melihatnya! Meski aku bukan Ayah kandung Minji tapi karena rasa sayangku padanya, Apartemen ini berhak kau miliki, kau jangan terlalu senang aku melakukan ini semata mata demi Minji dan bukan karena cinta sayang ataupun belas kasihan padamu"

"Hiks! Aku mohon Kyu, maafkan aku."

"Tidak Sooyoung, rasanya kata maaf itu akan sulit kau terima dariku setelah apa yang kau lakukan selama ini padaku"

Kyuhyun melangkankan kakinya meninggalkan Sooyoung dengan kedua tangan ia selipkan di saku celana hitamnya.

"Kyu! Hiks kau mau kemana Kyu? Ini sudah malam Hiks!" Sooyoung berusaha menahan langkah panjang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sooyoung keras menyebabkan Sooyoung jatuh terjerembab kelantai. Tubuh ringkihnnya terduduk air matanya mengalir semakin deras, raungan kesakitan dan tangisan menyatu menjadi sebuah rintihan tanpa daya. Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun membesar melihat Sooyoung, terselip rasa bersalah dalam dirinya akan tetapi rasa benci serta sakit yang ada dalam dirinya segera menghancurkan rasa bersalah tersebut tanpa membantu Sooyoung berdiri ia berbalik kemudian berseru.

"Dengar Sooyoung, aku tak akan tinggal lagi disini,besok akan ku suruh orang untuk membawa semua barang-barangku." Kyuhyun hendak melangkah, tapi Sooyoung bangkit menahan kaki jenjang Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku KYU! Kajima!" Sooyoung menangis ia menjerit berharap Kyuhyun berbelas kasihan padanya.

"Cih! Lepas! Aku tak sudi tinggal bersama wanita laknat sepertimu!" Kyuhyun menggoyangkan kakinya kasar sehingga Sooyoung kembali jatuh, kali ini benturannya memang tak keras seperti tadi tapi hati wanita itu sangat amat sakit, Sooyoung menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan linangan air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia menjerit sambil menangis sesaat setelah pintu apartemen itu tertutup.

Tanpa ia sadari seorang anak teramat manis sedang menatap takut dibalik pintu kamarnya kearah sang ibu, ialah Minji kedua bola matanya tak berhenti mengalirkan air mata. Bukan tak mungkin anak usia 3 tahun mengerti apa yang baru saja ia lihat Minji terbangun saat suara ribut Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung membahana memenuhi apartemen itu.

"Eomm –ma Hiks!" Suara lirihnya mengalun cukup keras, Sooyoung menoleh kearah Minji bukan rasa kaget yang di tunjukan melainkan sebuah tatapan kemarahan, Minji semakin menangis keras melihat tatapan Sooyoung

"HYAAAA! ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL! KENAPA KAU TAK IKUT AYAHMU MATI! KAU MALAH MENGHANCURKAN MASA DEPANKU!"

Sooyoung bangkit menghampiri Minji, tangannya memukul tubuh Minji cukup keras anak itu jatuh terduduk tangisannya semakin menjadi –jadi. Sooyoung terdiam ia memandangi tangan yang dengan lancang memukul anaknya itu, ia beralih menatap Minji tubuh tinggi bak model itu mundur perlahan.

DUKK

Tubuh itu menyentuh tembok pembatas ruangan, lalu merosot kedua tangannya menutupi muka cantiknya. Kacau yah itulah yang sekarang dia rasakan kekacauan yang bersumber dari segala keserakahannya.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

"Apa kau mencintaiku Soo –ah" Manik mata bening itu menatap hangat sepasang mata bulat Sooyoung, senyuman terulas dibibir tipis Sooyoung sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban pertanyaan.

"Benarkah? "

"Aish kau tak percaya sekali padaku oppa! Lalu kalau aku tak mencintaimu kenapa aku mau menikah denganmu Babbo!"

"Haha benar juga, keundae" Sang pria memberi jeda ucapannya rasanya berat mengucapkan hal ini pada istri tercintanya.

"Apa oppa?" Sooyoung memiringkan kepalanya menunggu lanjutan obrolan suaminya ini.

"Apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku meskipun aku jatuh miskin?"

Sooyoung menatap sang suami cukup lama. Pandangannya tak bisa terbaca.

"Te –tentu, tentu saja oppa" bibir tipis itu kembali mengulas senyuman palsu, sang lelaki tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sooyoung ia menarik Sooyoung dalam pelukannya.

"Saranghae Lee Sooyoung"

Sooyoung hanya berdehem menanggapinya, dalam hatinya ia berkata"Sebentar lagi keluargamu akan bangkrut dan aku orang pertama yang akan berpesta untuk itu. Dan semua kekayaanmu ini akan menjadi milikku. haha"

**.**

**Flashback Off**

**.**

Ting Tong

"Nuguseyo?" Sungmin sedikit berlari melihat di layar yang tersedia disana, meneggok siapa yang datang bertamu larut malam begini.

"Aku sayang!"

CKLEK

"Kyu –hmptt Kyuhmmpt" Bibir itu menari lincah mendominasi ciuman itu, tangan Kyuhyun bergerak liar mencoba melepas kancing teratas kemeja Sungmin, Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah menerima setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun, tanpa melepas ciumannya mereka berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tamu, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh Sungmin disana kemudian menindihnya.

Diremasnya kedua gundukan dada Sungmin, Desahan Sungmin menjadi saat kyuhyun melepas ciumannya lalu beralih menuju leher jenjang Sungmin, Sungmin yang mengerti menegadahkan lehernnya mempermudah jalan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. Kyu"

Kyuhyun memelintir putting Sungmin keras, bibirnya melukis memperindah leher Sungmin. Wanita cantik itu hanya bisa mendesah tak karuan akibat ulah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyedot nyedot putting Sungmin ganas ketika mulutnya sampai di atas tempat indah itu, Kesepulus jari Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun mencoba menyalurkan semua rasa nikmatnya.

Kyuhyun melepas kulumannya, kemudian ia menatap Sungmin yang di balas dengan tatapan sayu.

"Can i?"

Sungmin mengannguk, Kyuhyun yang seakan mendapat lampu hijau dari Sungmin segera membuka ikat pingangnya menurunkan celana panjangnya membuka setiap kain yang menutupi sang 'jagoan'.

Sungmin tak tinggal diam ia pun melakukan hal yang sama, diturunkannya celana dalam berwarna pink miliknya kemudian ia berbaring mengangkankan kakinya, Kyuhyun telah bersiap ia mengocok 'junior'nya sebentar sebelum kembali memasuki surga tersebut keduanya menarik nafas dalam.

Kyuhyun mendorong 'adiknya' masuk sementara Sungmin menggigit bibirnya merasakan perih saat 'Big Junior' Kyuhyun memasukinya, Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin mencoba menenangkan.

JLEB

"Hkkmmppht" Sungmin menjerit tertahan.

"Apa masih sakit sayang?"

"Sedikit" Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sengal, Kyuhyun mendiamkan Sungmin agar ia merasa terbiasa.

"Padahal ini bukan yang pertama sayang " Kyuhyun membelai sayang pipi Sunggmin

"Entahlah, Kurasa adikmu akan bertambah besar setiap kita melakukannya. Benar bukan?"

Kyuhyun menyetil hidung Sungmin "Hahah mana ada yang seeperti itu sayang, haha bukankah kau menyukainya?"

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, mereka saling melemparkan tawa.

"Arggghtt engghh.. Kyuhh ahhh Fast! Fast owhh.. yes there! ahhh" Sungmin menggeliat geliatkkan tubuhnya, sementara Kyuhyun terus menyodok nyodok lubang Sungmin. Sensasi yang ia rasakan tetap sama seperti awal mereka 'melakukannya' rapat, erat mencengkram, dan tentu saja nikmat.

"Minh.. ahh " Sungmin mencakar punggung Kyuhyun menahan segala kenikmatan, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan perih kuku Sungmin yang menancap di punggungnya akan tetapi ia tak ingin melepasnya menurut Kyuhyun hal itu adalah hal terbaik saat mereka melakukan kegiatan ini karena mampu meningkatkan gairahnya.

"Enggg.. Kyuhh" Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin menjadi duduk diatasnya tanpa melepas kontak penyatuan mereka, Sungmin menaik turunkan badannya sementara tangan kanannya memegang sisi sofa, tangan kirinya berpegangan pada dada Kyuhyuh, Kyuhyun membantu menaik turunkan pinggul Sungmin sementara mulutnya menyusu pada Sungmin.

"Hawwaa.. Akkkhh YA! MORE! DEEP! Arggghtt" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, kedua matanya terpejam menahan kenikmatan yang ia terima mulutnya ternganga bercampur dengan desahan.

"Menungging" Kyuhyun melepas kontaknya lalu membalikkan tubuh Sungmin sehingga memunggunginya, ia pegang pinggul Sungmin kemudian memasukkan kembali jagoannya.

"Owhhh.." Sungmin melenguh saat benda besar itu kembali masuk dalam tubuhnya, wajah Sungmin menggambarkan jelas betapa ia menikmati semua service yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Si pria jangkung itu terus menggenjot menyodok lubang Sungmin, sodokannya semakin cepat saja saat dirasa ia akan sampai. Keduanya berbanjirkan peluh tapi belum ada tanda mereka akan berhenti.

"ARKHH KYUH!"

"Minhh!" Keduanya sampai bersamaan, cairan Kyuhyun bercampur cairan Sungmin masuk menerobos lubang Sungmin, rasa hangat menjalar memenuhi Rahim Sungmin. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan spermanya didalam Sungmin. Tarikan nafas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kencang membuat dada mereka bergesekan keduanya saling menatap dengan pandangan hangat bahkan mungkin cinta.

Dan lagi kedua bibir itu saling melumat, bertukaran lidah untuk lima menit mendatang. Ketika ciuman itu terlepas mereka kembali bertatapan,tangan halus Sungmin membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau menanamnya di dalam itu tandanya kau melepas wanita itu dan memilihku, bukan begitu? Itu yang kau katakan dulu kepadaku!"

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam, matanya terpejam tangan kanannya memelintir putting Sungmin, Sungmin hanya mampu terpejam dan menggigit bibirnya menahan nikmat.

"Ia, kurasa minggu depan sidang perceraianku dimulai" Kyuhyun mencubit keras nipple Sungmin

"Arhggt.. apa Sooyoung setuju?"

"Tidak" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun "Lalu?"

"Apalagi? Aku tetap akan menceraikannya walaupun ia tak mau, itu sudah keputusanku "

"Bagaimana dengan Minji?"

"Entahlah, lagi pula dia bukan anakku"

"Kasihan dia Kyu, Arghhtt pelan babbo!" Kyhyun menarik narik putting Sungmin keras, kemudian ia terkekeh.

"Aku tak peduli, karena sebetar lagi aku akan mendapat anak darimu jadi untuk apa memikirkan anak orang lain?"

"Haha memang sudah tentu aku akan hamil?"

Kyuhyun tanpak berpikir "Makanya secepatnya kita menikah lalu sering sering melakukannya. Kalau kau mau kita bulan madu 1 bulan saja dan semua waktu kita gunakan untuk 'hal' itu. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun lalu tangannya meremas Junior Kyuhyun keras,

"ARKK! Sakit sayang!"

"Kau pervert sekali!"

"Tapi kau suka haha,,, "

"Sayangnya begitu! Kyu?"

"Hmm"

"Aku haus"

Kyuhyuun melempar senyum jahilnya, ia mengerling kearah Sungmin.

"Akan ku gendong, chaa ayo" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun ia berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lupa masukkan perlahan dan jangan sampai lepashh" Sungmin sedikit mendesah

"Hahah tentu"

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun sementara kedua kakinya tersilang di pinggang Kyuhyuh, junior Kyuhyun kembali masuk Sungmin meringis dengan perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati pantry tempat segala jenis Wine tertua berada disana.

Kyuhyun dengan sengaja memaju mundurkan bokong Sungmin "Ahh, aku suka posisi ini" Sungmin menggigit telinga Kyuhyun gemas.

"Haha, kau ingin meminum ini?" Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu jenis wine yang tersedia di dalam lemari tempat koleksi wine Sungmin, Sungmin mengangguk.

Tak lama Kyuhyun membuka tutup botol itu lalu ia bergerak menuju laci yang ada disana mengambil bungkusan putih obat perangsang,

Ia memasukkan obat perangsang itu dalam wine kemudian mengocoknya, diteguknya langsung wine itu dari botol kemudian ia menempelkan mulutnya pada mulut Sungmin mereka berciuman makin panas , Kyuhyun melakukan hal tersebut sampai setengah wine habis.

"Mengeras!" Sungmin dapat merasakan junior Kyuhyun mengeras dalam tubuhnya, pandangannya beralih pada putingnya yang sama juga mengeras Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera mengenyot Putting Sungmin.

Suara desahan serta jerit panggilan terdengar sampai pagi menyapa, kegiatan apalagi kalau bukan 'menanam'.

**.**

***JOY***

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di Seoul, suara kicauan burung menemani pagi penuh embun sisa hujan semalam kedua mahkluk Tuhan itu masih terbaring bergelutkan selimut saling berpelukan membagi kehangatan.

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya, pandangannya disuguhkan oleh wajah tampan sang kekasih ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun damai wajah yang sempurna dengan semua charisma yang terpancar dari seorang Cho Kyuhuyun membuat siapa saja yang melihat tentu akan terbius oleh ketampanannnya begitu pula Sungmin, gadis itu menyerahkan dirinya untuk Cho Kyuhyun seorang.

Perlahan bibir pouty itu bergerak mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan sedikit lumatan dalam ciumannya, Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya sudah terbangun membalas semua lumatan Sungmin, Sungmin terkaget saat bibirnya terhisap tetapi ia tetap menikmatinya. Lima menit mereka berciuman keduanya melepas tautan bibirnya, mata mereka saling bertemu keduanya saling melempar senyumannya.

"Akhh.. jangan digerakkan BABBO!" Sungmin memukul dada Telanjang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh "Habisnaya kau membangunkannya lagi, jadi kurasa kau harus bertanggung jawab "  
"Mwo? Ja –jangan Kyuh.. ahhh ahh" Kyuhyun kembali menyodokan 'junior'nya, junior yang tak terlepas dari semalam itu semakin mempermudah aksinya.

"Ahrrrggtt … there! Deep! Fast!" Sungmin mendesah sementara Kyuhyun terus saja menggenjot juniornya tanpa ampun.

Saat puncak itu datang Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakan sodokannya, tak berapa lama kedua cairan itu kembali bertemu menyembur sampai meleleh ke luar.

"ARGGHHTT" Kyuhyun ambruk menimpa dada Sungmin peluh membasahi keduanya,

DRTT DRTTRR

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi menimbulkan bunyi getar yang cukup keras, Kyuhyun bangkit dari atas tubuh Sungmin ia menekan tombol accept lalu menerima panggilan itu.

"Oh!"

"…"

"Kau antar saja surat itu ke apartemenku paksa yeoja itu menanda tanganinya. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu! Aku ingin sidang itu secepatnya dimulai"

PLIP

Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya sembarang, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegaala arah saat kedua bola matanya tak menemukan Sungmin berada disana, ia kemudian memakai piyamannya dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu kamar mandi, ia mencoba membuka pintu itu tapi sayang pintunya terkunci Kyuhyun menggendor pintu itu.

"Jagiya! Kenapa kau menguncinya! Cepat buka aku ingin mandi"

Dari dalam terdengan teriakan Sungmin "Tidak tuan aku tahu rencana busukmu jika kita mandi bersama!"

"Memang apa yang akan aku lakukan eoh?"

"Kau mesum!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar teriakan Sungmin "Padahal tadi kau belum memulihkan tenagaku! Jadi wajar jika aku memintanya lagi"

"YAKK! Aku mesti ketempat latihan pagi ini aku tak ada waktu untuk ronde berikutnya" Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya, ia segera bergegas menuju lemari dan memilih pakainannya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Sungmin, ia bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandi mereka, keduanya berangkat dengan mobil Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengantarkan Sungmin ketempatnya mengajar Taekwondo sepanjang perjalanan hanya terdengar celotehan dan tawa yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terkuar, mobil audi putih itu sampai di depan gedung tempat latihan Sungmin,

"Cha! Sampai sayang"

Sungmin hendak membuka sabuk pengamannya, tapi tangan Kyuhyun menghetikannya. Pandangn Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Min.."

"Aku bersungguh –sungguh untuk menjadikanmu istriku untuk selamanya. Aku tahu aku selalu mengecewakanmu aku tahu aku selalu menyakitimu" Kyuhyun memberi jeda obrolannya ia merogoh saku kantong jasnya mengeluarkan kotak berbebtuk hati yang berisi sebuah cincin menyatuan antara dirinya dan Sungmin , ia membuka kotak itu tepat di hadapan mata kelinci Sungmin. Sungmi menutup mulutnya syok matanya berkaca.

"Kyuhh.."

"Ijinkan aku menjadi pendampingmu yang akan selalu menemani harimu disaat susah ataupun sedih, maukah kau menjadi istriku Lee Sungmin?"

Rasa haru tak dapat Sungmin sembunyikan, mata indahnya menjatuhkan Kristal bening pertanda kebahagiaan.

"Ta –pi Kyuh"

"Minggu depan sidang perceraianku berlangsung, dan kurasa secepatnya kita akan segera menikah Min"

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, air matanya mengiringi "Aku bersedia" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya ia mengelus kepala belakang Sungmin sayang. Kyuhyun memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Sungmin, dan kembali berpelukan.

"_Oppa aku mohon ijinkan aku memiliki lelaki ini, aku bahkan telah mencintainya sebelum Choi Sooyoung itu menikah dengan Kyuhyun maafkan aku…" _Dalam hatinya Sungmin berkata.

"Kau harus segera masuk sayang, mereka sudah menunggumu!"

Sungmin menyapu airmataya ia mengangguk kemudian turun dari mobil Kyuhyun

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti siang, saranghae"

"Naddo Kyuh"

Keduanya saling melambai sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal, Sungmin masuk kedalam gudang itu sedangka Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menjauh.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**NOTE:**

**Anyeonghaseyoo^^ BETRAYERR kembali hehe, makasih buat reader yang udh bersedia baca, review, fav, follow sekali lagi makasih yahh hehe #BOW aku pada mu reader semua hehe.**

**Thank's to:**

**Mayasiwonest everlastingfriend, ChoKyunnie, Kyurin Minnie, Miyoori29, nandal137, dessykyumin, sakuya elf, diictactorlove, sunghyunnie, sasya, mademoiselle, minniemin, kyu99, cho kyuri mappanyukki, chi han kyo137, Tyas kyumin, Iam ELF and Joyer, Liekaneshiro, ajid kyumin, yoonhae elfxotics, rima kyumin elf, beMINe, monnom, neganugu, pinkvirgaELF, vicsparkyu4ever, nodomi, KMS kyuminshiper, revaelf, ms gyuri, im minhyun, kara, cho minyu, kyuminalways89, mimilovekyumin, Liaa kyuminelf, ensu cutez, para guest, silent reader:)**

**Ada yang belum ke absen? Bilang yahhhh heheh .. sekali lagi terimakasih udh bersedia membaca FF ini khamsahamnida reader semua**

**Last….**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
